


A Promise or a Threat

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin really is an awful cook.





	A Promise or a Threat

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise or a Threat  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 272  
**Summary:** Merlin really is an awful cook.  
**A/N:** written for the prompt "You're the worst cook ever." at camelot_drablble

“I’ve cooked you lunch.” With a smile on his face Merlin sat the plate down.

Lancelot quickly swallowed a groan as he glanced down at the food on his plate. As he pushed the food around he hid a grimace.

Deep worry lines were etched on Merlin’s face as he watched Lancelot do everything but eat the food he’d placed in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Lancelot gave him what he hoped was a reassuring grin before resuming pushing the food on his plate. Merlin might be the worst cook ever but there was no way he was going to hurt his feelings by telling him.

“I can’t believe you said that.”

The knight’s head snapped up to look Merlin in the eyes. “I didn’t say....” The hurt look on Merlin’s face was more than he could stand. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He stood and hastily came around the table. 

Merlin stared up into his eyes. “Do you really think I’m the worst...?” 

“You might be the worst cook ever.” Lancelot kneeled at Merlin’s feet. “But I love you anyway.”

The young warlock gave Lancelot a mock glare. “I’ll show you. I’m going to cook you the best meal you’ve ever had.”

It was all Lancelot could do to keep from saying ‘please don’t’ but somehow he managed to control the urge. He wasn’t sure if what Merlin had said was a promise of a threat but he quickly pasted a small smile on his face. “I’m looking forward to it.” Whatever Merlin made for him he was going to love it... or at least pretend like he did.


End file.
